An optical connector inserted into or extracted from an optical connector adapter is described in Patent Literature 1. This optical connector is provided with a connector main body that holds a ferrule attached to a tip of an optical fiber, a coupling that is movable backward and forward relative to the connector main body, a coupling engagement member that is provided in the rear of the connector main body, a boot that extends rearward from the coupling engagement member, and a handling stick that extends rearward.
In this optical connector, when the handling stick is pushed forward, the coupling engagement member and the connector main body move forward, and latches of the optical connector adapter are engaged with the connector main body. Thereby, the optical connector is connected to the optical connector adapter. When the handling stick is pulled backward, the coupling engagement member and the coupling move backward. As the engagement of the latches is released, the optical connector is pulled out of the optical connector adapter.